1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to software validation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer usable program code for a non-intrusive validation of software that is used by middleware providers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current validation programs, such as WebSphere® Portal and IBM Workplace™, allow partners that have software solutions for middleware providers to obtain a “Ready For” branding. The process requires that partners document what middleware technologies are leveraged within their software solution and involves a manual inspection. Validation of software prepared by partners allows for the software to be provided to consumers faster.
Validation of such technologies may be done visually through meetings or even by code inspection within a testing lab. The process is slow, does not provide for self-validation, and is may be intrusive to the developed partner software. For example, as part of the process, a partner would submit the entire software program for processing.
A main disadvantage of such traditional approaches is that the process may require the inspection of software that may be considered confidential by the partner. In addition, the manual inspection of software significantly adds to the time needed to complete the process.